


Matters of the Aftermath

by 20thcenturyvole



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20thcenturyvole/pseuds/20thcenturyvole
Summary: An illustration for chapter 25.





	Matters of the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolatepot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatepot/gifts).



> Okay, so, of the excellent prompts I got (I had so much to choose from! Thank you!) I picked the one about exploring Maia and Setheris' relationship a little? I thought about the confrontation between them in the throne room, when eeeeverybody finds out just how bad their relationship was, and extrapolated on my impression of their reversal in position, and how it feels to be in somebody's power and how differently they dealt with that power.

Indian ink on paper.


End file.
